


[合奏/泉レオ]不言之谎(下)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: ABO，伪双A，最后是泉A雷O，其他注意事项请见(上)篇。





	[合奏/泉レオ]不言之谎(下)

\-----------------------------------------------------  
没有比在二月的春寒里迎风奔跑更加神经病的经历了......刚下飞机的三毛缟斑看着地上坑坑漥漥带着碎冰的小水坑心里狂吼，而后卷起袖子，豪气地一肩扛起自己的行李箱大步跨过冬季残留的泥泞狂奔起来。  
他做事情不想太多，不钻研过多，英雄拯救美人靠的是冲动，正义之于他是直觉。  
就像即使已经拨出三十多通的未接来电，他也能在料峭又神经病的寒风里抓住外星人留在地球上那最后一点的奇迹。  
而这时地球上最后一个外星人还半边屁股倚在人行道的护栏上，抬起佻长的眼睛仰望天空，眼底一波波地翻动着不明显的星光。  
"雷欧先生!"三毛缟在人群里出声，对方没有理会，只是突然像被刺中似地焦虑地咬着破损的袖口。  
"!"奔驰的三毛缟甩出一串热闹纷沓，决定直接冲刺。  
快出一步的Alpha信息素像一颗流星撞向地球，使得那人总算从栏杆上窜起，一惊一诧里随手扔出手里蜷缩成一球的烂纸团。  
“呜~啾?"佻起的眼底里有星星闪了闪。  
青年跳过人行道上翘起的砖倏地停在故友面前，他没有闪躲，任那坨纸准确地砸中自己的额心，带着一串无声的轨迹落下。  
三毛缟斑追着月永雷欧追着纸团的目光，而后歪着头问了一句: "Inspiration?”  
后者一直盯着那团纸直到完全没有了动静，才猛地抬起一头乱糟糟的发，张口欲言，下一秒却像被扼住喉咙的模样。  
眼底的绿色星星死寂一片。  
被困住的外星人百无聊赖地用手指甲刮过铁栏杆制造出难听的噪音:"没有，"他抠下一小块铁锈，呆呆地瞪着也腐朽掉的内芯: "脑袋里没有声音了。"  
三毛缟斑觉得这么安静正常的月永雷欧哪里都不对劲，他不情愿仰仗家里在军警政界的势力，也不想插足Alpha间永不停息的阶级斗争，尽管这些能在这团泥淖中擦出他喜欢的热闹的火花。  
他宁愿看真正的烟花，旅行各地的烟火，还有像月永雷欧这样的天才所绘出的色彩，也因此看着那对眼底逐渐消弭的星光，三毛缟对摧毁了这一切的腐败政府产生少见的怒气。  
月永雷欧是真正的演奏家，他带领的Chess所向披靡，在这异能者、怪物充斥的末世里，这个Alpha率领的团队战无不克、却又庞大的让人恶心。  
"雷欧先生，"他像是一头孤独的野兽低头注视着这位瘦小的故友，月永雷欧孤立一人，歪掉的发束和裤脚膝盖都擦破的旧长裤，让人难以想象撑起军服的样子。  
"你要这个东西做什么?可以告诉妈妈我吗?"他难受地看着烟火残余的灰烬，声音突然冰冷起来。  
"我说过了哈，"Chess的王孤独地笑着笑着发出怪异的音调:"没有声音了。"  
月永雷欧像是一台坏掉的留声机，三毛缟斑总直觉他会不断地重复这些淹没在话语里头的求救讯号，一直收不到响应直到最后碎成了谎言，化作了无言。  
他皱眉中下意识扣紧衬衫胸前的口袋，他知道自己救不了逐渐崩坏的友人，也不应该是自己来救。  
两颗强大的星星撞在一起只会导致毁灭。  
"那个人知道吗?雷欧先生打算做的事。"  
那个人要是一条银河，温柔缱绻，蔚蓝而优柔寡断，从星星的角度看去却又比谁都刺目骄傲。  
"...濑名不用知道。"月永雷欧想了想后用低低的声音答道，似乎也不是那么确定。  
但是却能够确定那个人的名字，确定自己不想要继续伤害的人，的名字。  
"濑名先生是一个心思细腻的人，你真的认为他不需要知道?"  
他还是你身边唯一的人，是一直都认真地关注着你的人。三毛缟补充道。  
"妈妈又怎么知道濑名要知道!"小小的王发怒了，张着虎牙发出恫吓而干枯的呼噜声。  
"因为濑名很温柔，"月永雷欧上前跳起来抓住好友的衣领:"会自责、会难受、会顺从地让我把他变成怪物...”  
三毛缟斑的瞳孔因为惊讶而缩了缩，两个人摇晃着的影子顿时被突然经过的红色霓虹灯切个零碎。  
"我不想把濑名变成怪物，我也不想当怪物......”眼疾手快不像个病人的样子，月永雷欧顺势从对方松脱的口袋里摸出那支Omega驱化剂，狠狠推开对方后先是摔跌在地，又用伤口针孔咬痕满布的双手爬起来逃跑。  
但是我想要把我们梦想化为真实，把胜利送给和我并肩而战的你。  
即使必须满浴同伴的鲜血。  
即使要被视为怪物。  
…...濑名，我是怪物，你还要我吗?  
"你们这是在干什么!"三毛缟斑凶狠地大吼，却是挡在逃走的月永雷欧身后，一改反常乐呵呵的样子怒视着那群围捕而来的黑衣警。  
"编号001逃跑了，正在进行追缉。"  
"编号?"三毛缟斑怒极反笑，把肩上死沉的行李一扔，吊而啷当地将双手插入兜里表明不可能让任何人通过的样子:"你们把雷欧先生当成什么了!他不是物品!是活生生会笑会哭的一般人!"  
月永雷欧身为Alpha的才能远比他本人的意愿要来得有价值，他话语间散发的信息素能把普通人同化为Alpha，Chess的众多胜利就是这样来的，尽管这些昔日的同伴最后一个个受不了基因的突变变作一团血肉模糊。  
王座是踩着这些尸首登上来的。  
但是月永雷欧从不会对那个人说得太多，他只会对那个人笑，干净而天真的笑着，藏起月球背对阳光凹凸阴暗的那面。  
"说不出喜欢两个字是我的错吗?王，明明最后你也什么都不愿意跟我说了不是吗。"  
所以濑名泉还能保持着那张月永雷欧最喜欢的脸，还能一边皱着那双严肃而发亮的眉眼，一边在银河里捞着这颗脱离轨道的星星被撞坏的碎片。  
月永雷欧说了一个谎，不能说话的谎，在身为Alpha的自己崩坏的最终脱下国王的外衣，让这个叫濑名泉的Alpha把自己夺去。  
※  
"为什么要说谎呢?王。"  
我瞪着凛月石榴果肉似剔透含水的眼睛，笔尖徒劳地停驻在濑名给我买的白板上，和泼洒在地上的那碗汤一样。  
"如果继续跟阿濑说话，你怕他也会变成和旧Chess的同伴一样。但如果变成omega，就能理所当然的占有他。"  
"所以国王说了一个谎。"  
凛月果然很聪明，即使是那样漫不经心的语调，出口的每一句话依旧踏在我的痛点上，滋滋作响。  
过去的那段经历告诉我，我的信息素似乎不会影响到已经被标记的Omega，于是我把白板好好地在餐桌上放了下来，而后把自己随意地摔在地上，靠着沙发脚重新发出这几天来忍得颇辛苦的声音:  
"呜~啾，凛月!"  
凛月愣了一下，然后蜷缩在毛毯和抱枕之间呼呼地笑出声来。  
我在笑声中拿起擦不掉的白板笔往宿舍地板上画蓝色星星，五角不端也不正，却在打了蜡的木地板上闪闪发亮。  
犹豫了一下，我往两颗星星的左右两侧又画了几颗不同的星星。  
"阿濑的体检报告在王你不在的这段时间出了问题。"凛月没有一点缓冲的抛出这句话，于是痛点又被几爪划得鲜血淋漓:"他的Alpha信息素快要降到低标，每天都跟被踩了尾巴的猫一样暴躁。"  
一颗星星少画一角后胡乱涂了几笔也补救不了，我忿忿地咬着嘴唇盯着这颗残缺的星星-  
我做不到，濑名，我做不到，我再也没办法完成你的高傲和梦想，最终输的一塌糊涂。  
"什么都不说的话，能传达的到吗~"  
一块浸湿的抹布滑到孤立无援的我面前，还来不及完全干掉的笔迹被水晕开，揉成了一片银河的湛蓝。  
凛月不知道什么时候已经站了起来，就像不知道从什么时候开始王座已经被推翻，Knights变成了五个人，而我已经逐渐习惯Omega带着温暖和安抚的信息素一样。  
"我会担心，"裹着毛毯的凛月重新贴着我的身体坐下，脖颈上的项圈摩搓皮肤发出柔软而细小的声响:"我说出来了，王，一报还一报现在轮到你了。"  
任性的小家伙。  
我低头看着被毁坏掉的混乱涂鸦，不会唱歌的金丝雀会被鞭打，说不出话的人类是不是也会被抛弃。  
我不知道该怎么做才对，濑名，我让凛月担心、让鸣还有那个红发的孩子在任务时受了伤...  
我只是想保护你们。  
我只是害怕如果自己的双手再度染成一片腥红的时候，又被唾弃、辱骂。  
也许我只是想逃避，自己选择变成Omega来自我保护之后，会不会被你们厌弃才不敢说话。  
"阿濑还在等他的王，"  
但凛月接下来的一句话却让我心底高筑的城墙轰然一声倒塌。  
"他还在一个人战斗，像个傻瓜。"  
※  
越级接受军队的高危任务是不被允许的，如果凛月跟我说的和手上这份体检报告属实，濑名根本不应该接到这份S级任务命令。  
除非是流星砸坏了总部的指挥台，或是邪恶的天使在恶作剧。  
我抓着写字板呆立在宿舍通往训练场的台阶上，看着那头显眼的鬈发砰砰地跳跃着从面前一次又一次的跑过，却一次也没有停下来。  
濑名在生气，而且是很生气。  
他不高兴的时候会像老妈子一样从家里床上乱丢的袜子一路念到宇宙，真正生气的时候却闷在心里，像一锅盖上锅盖的煮水，安静地沸腾着直到把自己煮干。  
我第一次记得手上拿了这么多东西，动作有些手忙脚乱，以至于濑名第三次绕着操场跑过去的时候，我想腾出手去抓他运动外套的衣襬让他停下，手上的纸张却哗啦一声全撒在地上。  
濑名的步伐出现一丝犹豫，但也仅仅是一下子他又哼了一声撇开头，甩着炸毛的猫尾巴继续跑圈。  
换我要发火了，却又不能像以前一样破口大骂，于是把那几张让人不爽的任务通知书和他的体检报告揉成纸团扔了出去。  
我的准度一如往常，毕竟是个天才。被砸中脑袋的濑名僵硬的停下身体，待他看清我扔在他身上的是些什么东西后，他一个正步转过身，气势汹汹地朝我大步走来。  
坐在跑道中央的我看着他阴鹜的脸一下子有些发怵，但还是赌气着硬是挺起胸膛无声地瞪大眼睛和他对峙。  
不就是个濑名吗?我最喜欢的濑名。  
三秒内走我跟前来的灰发青年却出乎意料的没有敲我的头，而是从裤兜里掏出一张折的整整齐齐的另一张纸摊开，黏在我嘴巴大张的脸上，修长漂亮的手指隔着这张纸弹了我的额头几下发出清脆的声音，这个像是在订图钉的动作，简洁安静里蓄满了警告意味和宠溺的无奈。  
我一把扯下那张纸，看到自己端列在页首的名字顿时像真正失去说话能力。  
一报还一报，凛月这个乌鸦嘴!  
濑名显然很满意我的反应，他坏心眼的哼笑一声，扭头继续跑他的圈。  
而我在无言过后彻底躺倒在被阴暗天气笼罩而湿凉的操场上，濑名给我的纸从手中脱落，上面关于我的体检信息和那些散布的纸团一起被谎言揉得一团糟。  
濑名知道了。  
我上下起伏的胸口随着在冷冽空气中起雾的呼吸升温，刚才濑名手指碰触过的地方在叫嚣着的脑袋里炸开了花。  
Alpha跑得很快，几乎就要跑出我模糊的视线。  
不要去执行那个任务行吗，濑名?  
我翻身爬了起来，后颈的地方在抵着冰凉的地板后有些爆散而开的灼热的刺痛。  
不要总生着闷气，我想看你的笑。  
喉咙干涸的发不出声音，也有可能是在抗拒着什么，我看了看自己手上还没有褪去的针孔疤，抓起已经没有存在意义的写字板朝那个背影扔了出去。  
你说过你不会跟那些只想要Alpha能力的人一样，你说过你不会变成怪物......  
你要说喜欢我的啊!  
板子砸到地上发出响亮而破碎的声音，天空有细蒙蒙的雨丝落了下来，带着二月即将结束的春寒。濑名一定有听到脚边那个彷佛尖叫要阻止他的声响，但他也只是顿了顿，然后继续迈着大步离开。  
"濑名!"  
我在他抬脚的瞬间尖声地喊着他的名字，那混杂着雨声的语调一定特别难听，所以他才会立刻转过头来，睁着一双融化在雨幕中的双眸瞪着狼狈坐在地上的我。  
"你答应过的...”  
你答应过的，要完成我们的梦想。  
我的梦想，其实不是什么任务的完胜，战场上的王座。  
我只是想要跟濑名在一起，因为在一起，我就觉得一定能赢，自己什么都不怕，什么都能写出来，什么都能说出来。  
"你说过的你不会跟他们一样，你不会变成怪物，濑名骗人濑名是蘑菇......”  
也许是憋得太久，我的语言能力从原本的小学生程度又退回幼儿园阶段，只能拼命地重复同一段话，拼命的把过去的伤痛挖出来，等待上头的血迹在即将到来的阳光底下晒干。  
"嗯，我说了，现在会再说一遍，笨蛋。"  
直到现在才发现自己被濑名抱在怀里，紧紧地抓在手心。  
"雷欧君不说出来，没听到我怎么能答应你。"  
微弱的Alpha信息素从他身上浅浅地停驻在我的身上，这个曾经让我厌恶、颤抖、害怕的东西，换到他身上却成了能安抚我的信号。  
"濑名，我喜欢你啊。"  
"嗯。"  
"你不能和那些人一样，你要一直喜欢我。"  
濑名是特别的，特别到即使碰触到我令人疯狂的信息素，他也依旧是表面一副爱生气的样子，一面在心底冷静自律地重复着承诺，一如既往。  
" 嗯，"他淡淡的笑着却重重回应道:  
"我听到了。"  
※  
"完完全全发烧了，你是白痴吗?"回到宿舍，沙发边上的濑名瞟了一眼体温计，手里拿着湿毛巾一面嘴吐凉凉的着急。  
"说别人是白痴的人自己才是白痴...”颓废在抱枕之间的我对对方认真心急的模样无语了，脑袋里像是有桶烧沸的水，咕咚咕咚地带着心跳声在发热的身体里乱窜，面前这个Alpha随意的一个举动都能引发灵感似地点燃引火，天才如我都能分辨出这鼓噪动是什么:"好热，濑名...”  
“废话，发烧了当然-”  
Alpha的唇被咬住，我在沙发上撑起上身，支撑不住就双手环抱住他往回倒。濑名身上原本稀薄的信息素像是被催熟的熏香，吸进鼻腔里让我晕呼呼地发软。  
但始终很好的控制着，和我断断续续，还不是很熟练的Omega信息素平静又汹涌的交融。  
"试试吧，濑名。"我松嘴，软软地笑着朝他挑臖道。  
"你-”他一只脚支地，另一脚的膝盖跪在我敞开的双腿间，隔着家居服软腻的布料轻轻地碰触到那半硬的性器。  
"我第一次被标记，你温柔一点..."望着他迅速刷红的双颊，我忍不住稀奇地戏弄道:”不过濑名也是第一次，要不要哥哥我教-”  
“闭嘴。"濑名只是忿忿地正面一口咬住我脆弱的颈子。  
试试吧，看看这回重新找到回家路的我能不能强大着不逃跑，不摔碎。  
Omega的身体让我不太适应却很惊奇，仅仅是一个把手覆在颈后的抚摸，就几乎让人窒息。  
我的呻吟传进濑名的耳里，他这时已经俯在我身上，红到欲滴的耳尖随着他手上的动作在破碎的呼吸间晃动。  
扒了外裤的双腿夹住他的小臂，我自己侧过了身，颤抖着撩起后颈上遮蔽腺体的碎发催促着:"快一点..."  
"你腺体还没长好。"濑名张嘴咬了一下我的肩膀，瞬间的刺激让他的手心一下子呈满带着腥味的液体。  
"变态...”猝不及防被迫缴械的我连脚趾尖都在发麻，挣脱他盖在我脖子上的手狠狠地啃了几下，而后十指交握着翻身主动趴到他身下。  
"我说好了就是好了，濑名怎么这么啰嗦!"我把发烫的脸埋进抱枕里，剥夺了视觉之后，自喉咙里震动着发出的哀鸣、身下潮湿的余韵、还有下体被入侵的感觉完全的放大。我绞着那骨节分明的两指一边踢蹬着双腿，把底裤给蹭到沙发底下，下身顿时变得一丝不挂。  
濑名凑近我的颈窝，安抚似地舔了舔我们交迭在一起的手背轻笑道:"之前忍得很辛苦是不是?现在这么能骂。"  
"明明就是濑名的错...”我的指甲深深地嵌进他的肉里，在后穴增加到第三指的时候倒抽一口气，紧张的停下挣扎的动作，只剩下腿间重新站起来顶端还滴着水的性器轻轻颤动，和我压抑在布料之间，破碎不安地喊着他的名字: "濑名...”  
濑名抽出湿漉漉的手指，把挡着Omega腺体的发丝重新挑开让我侧躺在他的双臂之间:  
"这样才听得到。"  
他抵着我的腺体低语，薄薄的唇贴着那块温热的地方翕动着，同时抓着我的手往下移动，小心地换了东西再次进入我的身体。  
"呜嗯......”我被那股饱胀的奇异感顶的往上爬动，又被濑名扳着手臂调整回来。  
"差点咬破你的耳朵。"他的闷声在我混乱的脑中听来有羞而别扭的恼怒。  
我抬起的臀部紧密地贴着他汗湿的胯骨，挺动之间那串低沉湿热的鼻息几次若有似无的扫过后颈的敏感带，却始终忍着不肯咬破那块因他而发情的红润。  
我不敢说话，只是被濑名压制着发出难耐的低叫。  
"雷欧君，"他把额头抵在我光裸的后背上，之前身上还套着的手织毛衣正凌乱地垫在我发胀酸软的小腹下，濑名的声音孤单的像是空荡荡的城堡里徘徊的鬼魂，温柔却又慌恐地让人心酸:"你想要什么要说出来..."  
我紧抓着沙发布的手止不住地颤抖起来，鹅绒被揪成一波一波混乱的皱花，我在激烈的抽插之间隔着模糊的视线看着自己手掌上同样丑陋的伤疤:  
"好痛...濑名，好痛。"我哭叫着发出声音，而后弓起脖颈，把颈后那股发情的燥热送进他的嘴里。  
发育过晚而不完全的生殖腔被撞开的感觉真的很痛，尽管濑名绝对用了超过他毕生的耐心还有龟毛，漫长的撕裂和贯穿的过程让我又颤巍巍地射了一次，那双手像捧着宝石似地轻轻把湿润放进我嘴里，连带灌入能让Omega餍足的大量信息素。  
我们第一次标记就全垒打做足全套，这一点也不符合濑名谨慎完美又刁钻的个性。  
"你是只坏心眼的猫你知道吗?"  
我捧着那张漂亮的脸，意识朦胧地在成结的时候低喘着舔弄我的Alpha:"真的很痛。"  
"疼过才有教训。"  
他却低头回吻着归来的王，疲惫地露出我等了好久的笑容回应道。  
※  
"真的什么事都没有!"  
事后我缩在濑名的怀里，因为大笑会牵动身下的伤口，我只能躲在毛毯和他的环抱之间张着虎牙小声的笑，一边小幅度地和身前的Alpha交磨脖颈腻歪着。  
"难道你巴不得有事吗?"被喂饱了所以现在算是只好脾气的猫回了一记白眼，给我下身上好药之后抽出手来用纸巾擦了擦，随后替我提好裤子:"是因为变成Omega的关系吧，信息素能融合了，就不会对身体产生排斥。"  
才不是，我顺势得寸进尺第一脚跨过他精瘦的腰整个人趴在濑名身上，支着下巴近距离端详那张精致又美得张扬的脸，是因为只能是你，濑名。  
宿舍标配的沙发挤了两个人有点显小，并且我们还不是同居这点让人不甚满意，发生过亲密关系的Omega会格外依赖他的Alpha，即使我还是新手，也因为能和对方心脏贴着心脏鼓动这种异样的满足感而心神荡漾。  
濑名微微抵着下巴一眼看穿我有星星在闪烁的眸底:"在想什么都要说出来，"他抬手象征性地敲了敲我的头:"不要下了床就忘记啊笨蛋。"  
"你喜欢我吗?濑名。"  
直球总是让谨小慎微的他措手不及，那对微微簇起的眉有些埋怨地顿了顿，但我晓得，濑名的不反驳，他的默认，就是非常、非常喜欢的意思。  
"我喜欢雷欧君自由自在、肆意妄为的模样。"  
在我闭上眼睛快睡着的时候，他想了想，突然认真地说出口。  
我奋力地撑起身体要看他，看着他绯红的耳廓，不知怎么的胸口中的满足感像是灵感爆发时的火山要满溢出来，想要一股脑的全部倒出来说给我的骑士长听。  
"濑名，我们Knights一起完成那个任务，不要再一个人孤零零的战斗了，"我把自己摔回他身上，尖尖的虎牙刮了刮他的耳畔: "我们要一直在一起。"  
"这句话我原封不动的还给你，不要再一声不响的逃走了，不满的事情都要说出来我们才能帮你。"  
"就算是谎言也要说吗?"  
"当然。"濑名骄傲而自信地勾起一边嘴角，煞是好看。  
因为我一定能识破，然后教予你真正的爱。

全文完


End file.
